Un trabajo de hermano mayor
by La Comadreja
Summary: TRADUCCION DE Slash Closet. WEasleyCest, ambos menores. Ginny ha roto con Michael y busca el consuelo de Ron


**Un Trabajo de Hermano Mayor** (_An Older Brother's Job_)

**Autor: **Slash-Closet

**Traductora: **La Comadreja

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Incesto, sexo entre menores.

**SUMMARY**: Ginny acaba de terminar con Michael y necesita de su hermano.

**Advertencia de Traductora**: Hola a todos. Acá estoy ahora haciendo mis pininos con traducciones. Mi traducción no esta beteada así que disculpas de antemano. Desafortunadamente no puede encontrar a nadie que me auxiliara. Cualquier comentario no me molestara.

* * *

-_Ron_- Ginny subió por las caídas cortinas rodeando la cama de su hermano. Era pasada la medianoche y los otros cuatro muchachos dormían profundamente, ocultos en sus camas entre cuatro columnas.

-_Ginny_- Ron se sentó, frotó sus ojos turbios y contempló la figura etérea de su hermana. Su camisón de plata se adhirió a su pálido cuerpo, brillando con la pequeña cantidad de luz de la luna que se filtraba por las cortinas. Él se estiró para tocarla, su mano volaba a través de la tela, sobre la grieta entre sus pechos llenos, bailando ligeramente las yemas de sus dedos sobre su ombligo. Ginny gimoteó, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-_¿Qué pasa?_- preguntó Ron con cuidado, acercándola con sus brazos y jalando su delicado cuerpo contra la seguridad de su pecho musculoso.

-_Rompimos_- Su aliento fantasmal estaba en la piel del oído de Ron, una sacudida bajó ondeando en su espina. Ginny sintió su erección en crecimiento, estaba rígida cerca de su espalda baja. Ella empujó el trasero más cerca del regazo de su hermano, mordiéndose el labio, tratando de que no cayeran lágrimas de sus ojos marrones. Ron sofocó un gemido en el hombro de su hermana, mordisqueando con cuidado en la carne pecosa. -_Te necesito_- Ella meció sus caderas estimulada por el palpitante miembro del muchacho, empalmado contra ella.

-_Silencio, yo te cuidaré_- Él modeló sus pechos a través la delgada tela, estirándose tenso a través de su pecho. Los oscuros pezones se endurecieron contra sus dedos y Ginny liberó un audible jadeo. Él comenzó a mecer su cuerpo a tiempo con el ritmo que la chica había puesto. El pantalón de su pijama de algodón creaba una fricción deliciosa, contra su caliente y excitado miembro.

El peso de la diosa pelirroja lo dejó antes de que él tuviera una posibilidad para gritar en protesta, un dedo largo cremoso presionó contra sus labios color vino. Ella lo liberó de su prisión primero. Su tensa carne saltó liberándose cuando el aire fresco escoció contra su calor. Su camiseta pronto se unió al montón al pie de la cama y Ginny lo abrazó cubriendo con su muy sedosa piel cubierta en el pecho desnudo de Ron.

-_Te quiero_- Sus lágrimas amenazaron; en cambio sus ojos brillaron con un maléfico deseo. Ella rozó su entrada desnuda contra el miembro de su hermano, la brillante punta chocaba su en su clítoris una y otra vez, mandando hormigueos por su ingle y a lo largo de sus muslos.

-_¿Dónde están tus pantaletas?_- Ron levantó su ceja intrigado con la idea que su hermana deliberadamente había olvidado de llevarlos, dándole un acceso más fácil. Ginny levantó su ceja idénticamente, imitando su acción.

-_¡Entra en mí ahora!_- exigió Ginny. Ella tenía sólo catorce años, lejos ya de ser virgen ella dominaba uno de los aspectos que hacían recibir a Ron más placer. Ella rápidamente rodeó sus piernas largas y delgadas alrededor de la cintura de su hermano, ensartándose sobre el ardiente y grande miembro. Su lubricación natural creó una entrada fácil, ella era suave, tibia y estrecha. Ron usó todo su autocontrol y voluntad para impedir empujar más dentro de ella.

Ella comenzó a moverse, machacando sus caderas juntos en un paso constante. Su cuerpo todavía estaba cautivo en su camisón aunque esto no restringió a sus pechos de saltar completamente con cada empuje. Ron se inclinó hacia adelante y enterró su cabeza en los agitados y tentadores montículos, soltó un gemido gutural.

–_Shhh_- previno Ginny y continuó torciendo sus dedos en el intenso rojo del cabello de Ron, empujándolo más profundo contra su pecho. Ella dobló el paso y cambió la dirección de sus empujones, moviéndose arriba y abajo a lo largo de su longitud. Ese era su turno para dejar libre un gemido separando sus labios y Ron correspondió agarrando su bien proporcionado trasero jalándola contra él, su pene, se clavó tan profundo como era posible.

-_Más duro_- rogó él entre sus inconstantes respiraciones. Él estaba al borde del orgasmo y Ginny lo sabía. Ella también sabía mantenerlo allí contenido, muy experta en la torturar a su hermano. Pero esa noche ella estaba impaciente, ella estaba muy desesperada por liberar su tensión, entonces cumplió su petición. Sus vigorosos movimientos causaban que la antigua cama crujiera fuertemente bajo ellos.

En la siguiente cama, Harry estaba despierto, escuchando atentamente. Cerraba sus ojos apretándolos. Se imaginaba el palo de Ron empujando dentro y fuera de su hermana, su cabello rojo y la piel cubierta de pecas igual a las de su mejor amigo. Los ásperos dedos de Harry por el Quidditch, bombeaban en su desesperado y duro miembro. Él deseó no gritar cuando el líquido caliente se extendió sobre su mano, corriéndose simultáneamente con Ron.

Su disparo fue dentro de ella, ella amaba la sensación del torrente del espeso líquido acelerando su cuerpo, ella siempre insistía por esa sensación. Negándose el orgasmo hasta que su hermano se hubiera venido debajo de ella. Ella llevó su cuerpo hacia abajo con fuerza sobre el miembro que se aflojaba poco a poco, lo hizo dos veces antes de que se convulsionara. Las chispas de electricidad los estremecieron a lo largo de sus miembros, ondulándose atractivamente alrededor de Ron devolviéndolo completamente a la dureza otra vez.

Ella se dormiría cómodamente con el miembro de su hermano dentro. ¿Cuántas veces ella se ha venido mientras están dormidos? no lo sabía. La única ocasión que Ginny había sido capaz de llevar la cuenta, fue durante su primer encuentro con Ron, en su primera noche en Hogwarts.

Sola y asustada y extrañando a sus padres, ella se había arrastrado en el dormitorio de su hermano y había insistido en que él pusiera su miembro profundamente dentro de ella. Ella necesitaba el contacto cercano, el sentimiento de ser deseada, amada. Ella lo necesitaba. Él se durmió con su pene aún creciendo dentro de ella. Él durmió vagamente, las pesadillas nublaban su cerebro, atormentándolo por la culpa de lo que había hecho. Su salvaje meneo mantuvo a Ginny despierta, pero no le importó, el ritmo inestable de movimientos dentro de ella era excitante. Ella se estremeció con él dentro muchas veces esa noche, y después de cada orgasmo, ella añadió otro golpe a la cuenta en su cabeza.

Ella nunca sintió culpa como su hermano lo hacía. Eso siempre se sentía bien. Eso es, después de todo, el trabajo de un hermano mayor estar allí para su hermana, y Ron siempre estaba allí cuando ella lo necesitaba.

FIN


End file.
